


Un nuovo inizio

by Omibombay



Series: Come padre e figlio [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, POV Third Person, missing moment, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Montò in sella alla sua moto guardò per un momento la fattoria. Quel capitolo della sua vita si era concluso, se ne apriva un altro davanti a lui, sconosciuto e tutto da scrivere.”<br/>[Star Trek - Il futuro ha inizio]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un nuovo inizio

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza  
> Tipo: flash fic  
> Raccolta: Come padre e figlio  
> Personaggi: James T. Kirk  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, missing moment  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

Il vento gli sferzava il viso e i capelli, la pelle gli bruciava ancora per i colpi subiti.  
Arrivò alla fattoria, lasciò la moto davanti alla porta ed entrò in casa.  
Diede un’occhiata in salotto: il televisore era accesso, zio Frank russava stravaccato sul divano.  
Salì in punta di piedi le scale, che però scricchiolarono sotto il suo peso.  
Raggiunse la propria camera e si sedette sul letto rigirandosi tra le mani il modellino che gli aveva dato il capitano Pike.  
Si lasciò cadere all’indietro fissando il soffitto: arruolarsi nella Flotta Stellare, seguire le orme di suo padre.  
Sospirò, forse se fosse stato ancora vivo, lo avrebbe spronato ad intraprendere una carriera nella Flotta Stellare.  
Le parole di Pike continuavano a ronzargli nella testa: -I risultati dei tuoi test sono notevoli. Che vuoi fare? Essere un delinquente recidivo con un quoziente intellettivo da genio?-  
-Magari mi piace- aveva risposto con arroganza, in realtà non era così.  
Sua madre continuava a ripetergli che poteva ambire a qualcosa di più nella vita, ma non avevano mai ventilato quell’ipotesi.  
-Aspirare a qualcosa di meglio, di speciale- Pike ci credeva davvero a quello che gli stava proponendo.  
Diventare ufficiale in quattro anni e se si fosse messo a studiare sodo avrebbe anche potuto guadagnare un anno e, dopo altri quattro, avere una nave sua.  
Una nave sua.  
Doveva ammettere che quell’idea era alquanto allettante.  
“Capitano” sussurrò a mezza voce, suonava dannatamente bene.  
Suo padre aveva pilotato la U.S.S. Kelvin per dodici minuti diventando un eroe. Che cosa avrebbe potuto fare lui in una vita intera?  
Pike gli aveva lanciato la sua sfida: fare meglio di quel padre che non aveva mai conosciuto, ma che tutti idolatravano. Aveva portato quel peso tutta la vita, aveva vissuto nell’ombra di suo padre per ventidue anni aveva l’occasione di affermarsi, non più il figlio di George Kirk, ma semplicemente James Tiberius Kirk, se stesso e basta. Dimostrare quanto valeva davvero.  
Si mise a sedere lanciando uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra era quasi l’alba.  
Prese il pad e scrisse un breve messaggio a sua madre, sperava che avrebbe capito e condiviso la sua scelta. Non parlavano mai di suo padre, in realtà lo facevano assai poco, lei non c’era quasi mai.  
Conosceva il cantiere di Riverside; era andato spesso ad ammirare la nave in costruzione aveva qualcosa di maestoso e regale e lui ne era irresistibilmente attratto.  
Si alzò mise il modellino in tasca e diede un ultimo sguardo alla sua stanza. Stava per fare un grande passo che avrebbe cambiato radicalmente la sua vita.  
Lo doveva fare soprattutto per se stesso.

Montò in sella alla sua moto guardò per un momento la fattoria.  
Quel capitolo della sua vita si era concluso, se ne apriva un altro davanti a lui, sconosciuto e tutto da scrivere.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’Autrice: una cosina piccina picciò su Jim. Senza pretese.  
> Buona domenica.  
> Un Kiss  
> Bombay


End file.
